


paperbacks and nursery rhymes;

by thatbluebox



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbluebox/pseuds/thatbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm talking Puff the Magic Dragon not Jurassic Park three."</p><p>"There's a difference?"</p><p>aka domestic pregnancy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paperbacks and nursery rhymes;

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my drafts since early january and finally decided to just post it. it comes from a skyeward pregnancy headcanon ask i got on tumblr a while back; i just fleshed out two scenes that i really loved. i have no other excuse for this other than to have skye and ward discuss the finer things like puff the magic dragon.

Skye blinks.

"Did you take out half the library?" She asks him as he places the last of the books on the counter. There is a handful of bright white storks and several smiling babies, all engulfed in a sea of pastel covers. Her fingers brush over them, an incredulous look on her face as she reads. "Secrets of the Baby Whisperer - Grant," A small laugh escapes. "Did you get trapped in the baby section at Barnes and Nobles?"

"No," He responds, as he finishes unpacking the last of his errands. She notices he's bought her favourite craving food and her heart jumps: cream cheese. She's already cracking into it when he continues, dipping her half eaten toast into the container.

"I just want to do it right, you know."

("Neither of us had it done right.")

She pauses mid chew, cheeks buffeted like a squirrel.

 _Oh._ The scattering of colourfully decorated books hold a completely new meaning now.

She leans across the counter, half climbs onto its surface, her elbow pushing away at the pile of books. Tentative fingers pull his face towards hers, and warm afternoon sun spills across their figures. She's craving kisses and cream cheese - maybe a tub of candy cane ice cream - and now is not, _not the time_ for anything _but_ happiness in their lives. She's already had to convince herself of this fact, and he needs to realize this too. 

"I know."

He draws in a breath, and she scoots closer to him, effectively pushing a book into the sink. 

His eyes trail down to her mouth, and the corners of his mouth curve into a smirk.

"You've got -" He brushes at her chin, taking a swipe of white cream off her skin. She raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything, but the look in his eyes is enough. "You smell like a breakfast bagel."

"Mmm, I could go for one -  you know - with with salmon on top."

He laughs.

"On another note," Skye continues, pulling away from him and grabbing at the cream cheese once more. He'd be lying if he wasn't disappointed. "You're not the only one who went a little crazy earlier. Granted, I didn't go like, full out like some people, but I did buy a few. I was going to show you anyways." She says the last part a bit sheepishly; he isn't the only one who's been doubting their role as a new parent.

A few minutes later Skye shows him her own stash of parenting books.

"I thought this would make us laugh in ten months time, when we're both cranky and running on two hours of sleep." She taps at the bright blue cover, which has a tiger and baby sleeping soundly on it's front.

"Go the fuck to Sleep." He reads aloud.

"Amazon gives it four out of five stars."

 

He tastes cream cheese in her kiss.

  

-

  

"You can't be serious."

"What, you have something against dinosaurs?"

"In the nursery, yes." Ward makes a face as if this should be obvious.

"I'm talking Puff the Magic Dragon not Jurassic Park three."

"There's a difference?"

Skye wiggles out of his arms on the couch to look up at him. "You've never heard of Puff the Magic Dragon?"

"No," He says simply.

"Okay then, like, Dragon Tales."

"You're naming _dragons_ , not dinosaurs."

Skye dismisses this with a wave of her hand. "Same thing," Before he can beg to differ, she continues. "But really, do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"You do know I'm older than you, right?"

She elbows him, "I'm not saying I watched it either, but it's sort of iconic. It was all over the place."

He shrugs. "My, ah, preteen years were otherwise preoccupied. Much like my early twenties." He doesn't really have to say why, and Skye is quiet for a moment at the implied history. She settles back down into the crook of his shoulder, picking at the frays of her t-shirt with a thoughtful expression.

"But when you were a kid," She starts again, and he turns his attention back to her. "You must have watched something."

He's silent for a moment.

Finally, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

 

The resounding sound Skye emits is positively gleeful.

"Holy no way -" She turns so she can face him directly, grinning. "You mean with Michelangelo, Leonardo and Ralph-eo?"

"Raphael," He corrects, then adds after a pause, "And Donatello. That's the last one."

"Oh my god," Skye's eyes sparkle, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you watched Dragon Tales?" He counters with little conviction.

"I didn't - " Skye rolls her eyes, but the grin is still there. "So did you dress up as one for halloween?"

"No." She seems put out by this answer, so begrudgingly, reluctantly, offers her something else.

"I did, however, convince Thomas to call me Michelangelo for two weeks straight."

 

The night ends with a marathon of season one of the eighties classic, followed by Land Before Time.

"Dinosaurs that sing?"

"Shut up and pass the cream cheese turtle boy."

  

(Three years later their daughter dresses up as Michelangelo for Halloween.

Her father cannot be more proud.)

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, those are both real books.


End file.
